vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Original Sin Story
The Original Sin series also known as 始まりの罪シリーズ( "First Sin/Crime series") is a series of songs made by mothy, also known as Akuno-P. There are three songs that form this series, those songs where included in the album 悪ノ王国 ～Evils Kingdom~ which was released on December 22, 2010. Background This series is inspired in the Brothers Grimm's tale: "Hansel & Gretel" and in some aspect of the Book ok Genesis, particularly the Original Sin and the Fall of Man. Set in the deep woods of the fictional country Elphegort, this trilogy is the beginning of mothy's complex storyline: The Evillious Chronicles and is the of prequel to the Seven Deadly Sins series. The trilogy Moonlit Bear Sung by Hatsune Miku, back by KAITO *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with English subtitles) The song was uploaded on June 22, 2009 and is sung by Hatsune Miku. Curiously this song was released much after its sequel (more than six moths after). The song concerns Eve Moonlit, a woman that finds two "Apples" in the ground while she was walking through the forest. Thinking that was some kind of gift from God and that her husband will be happy with the finding, she takes them and returns hastily to her home to avoid any wild animal that could appear. Her fear becomes true and a "Bear" begins to chase her, wanting to recover both "Fruits". As the pursuit becomes more intense the woman begins to cry in despair, oddly the "Fruits" and the "Bear" are crying too. When finally the beast catch her in front the door of her home, she kills it in a fit of despair/rage. Finally in home she is received by her husband. As the man glimpses what she is carrying his expression fills with fear and sadness and he asks her to "return those children to their mother". It's in that moment that's revealed that the "Fruits" were two baby twins, and the "Bear" was her mother who tried to recover her babies. He says her that probably she still can fix this, but she replies that already is too late, outside the cabin lies the lifeless body of the real mother, and next to her is "a little glass bottle", the feeding bottle for her babies. The song ends with scene of forest and the Okizari Tsukiyosyous melody. The song's keywords are 「こんな暗い夜には　コワイ熊が出るから」 “Because on this kind of dark night, a frightful bear comes out" 置き去り月夜抄 / Okizari Tsukiyosyou (Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Excerpt) Sung by Rin & Len Kagamine *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with English subtitles) The song was uploaded on October 6, 2008; more than six months earlier than its prequel ''Moonlit Bear. The song concerns about the two children raised by Eve Moonlit. Fourteen year after the events the children are abandoned by their foster parent. Although at the beginning the kids were lured with false promises, as they went deep into the forest and noticed the sad expression of their parents they realized that they are going to be abandoned. After been wandering through the woods during a while, they find "a little glass bottle", probably the same one from Moonlit Bear. The kids fills the bottle with the Moon's light and uses as a lantern to find their path back to home. Both twins seems to became "moonstroke" (like Miku in the previous song) as they approach to their home, seeing it as the house of the Hansel & Gretel's "Witch". They kill their foster parents, believing that Eve Moonlit is "The Wich" and that her husband is "her henchman". Feeling comfortable in the house, the children decide to settle down in there saying that soon they're going to see to their "real parents". The reasons why the kids were abandoned or why they kill their parents is a quite vague and can be interpreted in various ways. The keywords are 「さあ　母さんと父さんに会いに行こう」 “Let’s go find our real mother and father”. クロノ・ストーリー (Chrono Story) Sung by Megurine Luka, backup by Rin & Len Kagamine *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with English subtitles) The song was uploaded on May 9, 2011. After killing their foster mother by pushing her into the oven, the twins see how her Original Sin is split in seven parts, each one becoming one of the Seven Deadly Sins, represented by an object. The Lust becomes a Rose, the Gluttony becomes seeds, the Pride becomes a precious stone, the Envy becomes a Fountain (represented as a jar), the Sloth becomes the Wind (represented along the clockwork doll from Hakoniwa no Shoujo), the Greed becomes the earth (represented inside of a sand clock) and finally the Wrath becomes the Forest itself (represented as the moon illuminating the woods). Then, the Seven Deadly Sins rise in the sky and are spread through the world. As this happens, the twins ask that someone clean the filth created by their "Mother". Seeing the current situation, the Eldoh's Tree, the forest's guardian, asks an old friend, an immortal witch named Elluka Clockworker, to retrieve the Seven Deadly Sins. The witch has some sort of tragic story, which gave her eternal life and caused the death of her loved one. With nothing to lose, the witch begins this quest. The song ends with no further explication, just showing the silhouette of four women and the mansion seen in The Madness of Duke Venomania at the end of the PV. Then the song ends with a faint "Lu Li La" sung by the Kagamines along the final piano melody. The song's keywords are 「どうせ時間は無限にあるし」"Time is limitless anyway". Related Songs The Fifth: Pierrot This song features Lemy Abelard, who was adopted along with his sister by Julia Abelard. She brainwashed them into working for her criminal organization, Pere Noel. One day, the seventh member of the organization, Magician, asks Lemy to run away with her. He rats her out to Julia, and the next day the Magician is missing. Julia then gives him a new "assignment" to do, and as he waits for his new target he is shot by member eight, Sniper. As he dies, he sees his "real" parents and the Magician laughing "I told you to come with me!". In the PV, Lemy is revealed to be Hansel from the Original Sin series. The keywords for this song are 「そして黒から赤へ」"from black to red". See also Seven Deadly Sins (七つの大罪 / Nanatsu no Daizai) Clockwork Lullaby (ぜんまい仕掛けの子守唄 / Zenmai-Jikake no Komoriuta) Documents in Evil Kingdoms(悪ノ王国 /Aku no Oukoku) CD booklet :Detailed information: The Evillious Chronicles Trivia *In both of the first songs: Moonlit Bear and Okizari Tsukiyosyou, the main characters seems to become "moonstroke" in the obsolete meaning of the word. The Moon has a long association with insanity and irrationality, some Philosophers such as Aristotle and Pliny the Elder argued that the full Moon induced insanity in susceptible individuals. Furthering its link with it, the words "loony" and "lunacy" derives from the latin word Luna (Moon). Interestingly both songs have an association to the Moon in its name. *The "little glass bottle" that appears in Moonlit Bear and Okizari Tsukiyosyou seems to be a reference to the song Regret Message. The bottle also is mentioned in the song Lu li la, Lu li la, the Resounding Song appearing along the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia, showing a deep link with the Kagamine's role through the The Evillious Chronicles. *About the song Moonlit Bear: **The song's name is intentionally in English. In a wordplay similar, the word "Bear" from the title can be interpreted as the animal specie, or can be read as a verb synonymous to the word "carry", referring to the burden that carries the protagonist: The first crime/sin. **Eve's black cloaked attire resembles the stereotypical look of a witch. This is a reference to her end in the song Okizari Tsukiyosyou. **The song has some references to the Book of Genesis, particularly the Fall of Man. These references are: ***The name of the protagonist: Eve Moonlit ***In Eve's warped vision both babies are seen as "Fruits", particularly apples. This is a common representation of the Forbidden Fruit which caused the Fall of Man. In this song, like in the biblical story, this "Fruit" is what causes the First Crime or Sin. *About the song Okizari Tsukiyosyou: **Many people thought that the twins committed suicide due the last phrase: "We're going to see our "real" mother and father, soon". However, this was discarded with the debut of Chrono Story. *About the song Chrono Story: **Rgveta, who illustrated the original PV, also put out the English PV on a specially made Youtube account. Rather than english subs and Japanese subs like most subbed PVs, this one had only English subs, due to the fact that Rgveta had access to the original, unsubbed PV. **The English PV on Youtube was featured on Mothy's blog. **The other women that appears with Elluka Clockworker after the Title's presentation seems to be the other alter-egos of the sorceress through The Evillious Chronicles, particularly Lukana Octo (pink haired woman) and Kayo Sudou (black haired woman). This is possible through a technique or spell called "Body Swap" which allows her change or merge with another individual, the details about it are unknown and are vaguely mentioned in the "Evils Kingdom"'s Booklet. **The character Elluka Clockworker is featured in many other songs, including the following: ***Recollective Musicbox (she is either the sister or the fiancee, I'm not entirely sure) ***Princess Sandwoman's GIFT (at the end of the PV, she has a conversation with her apprentice Guumilia) ***The Story of Evil (she is the court magician, unmentioned in the songs but mentioned in its Novel version: "Closure of Yellow") ***Number Five, the Pierrot (she is Number Seven, the magician, under the codename iriina Twisted-Clockworker) **Near the end of the PV appears the silhouette of 4 women with rose-shaped chokers. They seems to be some of the missing women mentioned in the song "The Madness of Duke of Venomania". Those women are: ***Meilis Belzenia, Age 22, 3rd Princess of the Belzenia's Empire. (MEIKO) ***Gumina Glassred, Age 21 , Aristocrat. (Gumi) ***Mikulia Greonio, Age 18, Peasant. (Miku) ***Lukana Octo, Age 20, Tailor. (Luka) ::They apparition hints that they, in someway, carried some of the Sins along them to their respective countries triggering some of the later events of the Seven Deadly Sins series. Category:Vocaloid Song Series